tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic (Legend of Nirn)
Magic is the manipulation of the energy that makes up, and flows through everything. This raw energy, often referred to as magicka, flows from Aetherius into Mundus by way of the sun and stars and acts as the source that magic is drawn from. The source of all magic from the complex or bright half of the Balance, even necromancy, as magic always involves expending energy to create things, by it fire or life. Virtually everything is made up of matter. And because everything exists out of the same base building blocks the art of tapping in and manipulating these complex systems results in the arcane arts. The approach to tapping into this ancient power can vary differently. The classic Schools of Magic Main schools Mathematics The school of Mathematics is is the study of all magic and laws of nature and the science of numbers, quantities, and space as abstract concepts. It provides the basics to understanding magic without the exact use or application of such. As such it is often overlooked or not included as a school of magic. Sometimes it is put in the Fringe School with its own categories and branches such as Algebra, Calculus and Geometry. Destruction Also sometimes known as Elemental, the school of Destruction is one of the six schools of magic. It is concerned with dealing damage to all forms of matter, both living and non-living, and with making matter more vulnerable to such damage. Mastery of Destruction magic may bring a certain amount of danger. Destruction magic boils down to five basic types: elemental damage, value-draining, value-damaging, vulnerability, and disintegration. Although these are the basic types of effect, other effects such as the damage inflicted by the sun upon vampires are often studied by mages skilled in Destruction magic. Many diseases can be viewed as a form of Destruction magic. Restoration Restoration spells heal, restore, and fortify the body's attributes and abilities, cure disease, and protect it from other malign influences. The primary spells of this school heal wounds, cure disease, and restore lost vitality, but can also augment strength, endurance, intelligence, agility, and other bodily attributes. Absorption skills are also sometimes considered part of this school, although they may also be classed as Mysticism magic. Because of the benevolent nature of this school, Restoration magic is very popular among religious workers. Conjuration Conjuration spells call upon otherworldy entities through telepathy, certain skilled Conjuration mages can develop telepathic links with each other. Conjuration spells augment the caster by granting them Daedric and Undead guardians, Daedric weapons and armor, and the ability to repel the undead and banish Daedra. Alteration Alteration spells alter the physical and magical properties of the target. Alteration spells harm the target by making the objects it is carrying heavier and augments the target by making the objects it is carrying lighter, granting it elemental and physical shields and the ability to breath and walk on water as well as opening locks. Illusion Illusion spells affect light and a sentient target's mind. Illusion spells harm the target by commanding, demoralizing, paralyzing, silencing, and causing it to frenzy, as well as augmenting it by rallying, charming, calming it, granting it invisibility, night-vision, translucency and illuminating it. Enchanting Enchanting is the act of endowing objects with magical properties through the use of a soul, almost always with the use of a soul gem. An enchanted item's power diminishes with use, in which case additional souls may be used to replenish it. The strength of an enchanted item and the amount by which it can be recharged is directly related to the magnitude of the souls used. (and Augmentation) Fringe schools Mysticism Mysticism is one of the former main schools of magic, and the one least understood by the magical community. The art has been described as allowing a mage "to alter the nature of magic itself" and as involving "the manipulation of magical forces and boundaries to bypass the structures and limitations of the physical world." The spells in the school have their origins with the Psijic Order of Artaeum, who call their study the "Old Way", and the school has occasionally been referred to as the Way of the Psijic. The practice of Mysticism seems to require dealing with "conundrums and paradoxes" and abandoning logic to "embrace a temporary sort of insanity" which may lead the student to long-term harm if practiced without proper instruction. It is considered controversial because it can create unforeseen consequences and render Mathematics completely useless. Thaumaturgy The school of Thaumaturgy was one of the major avenues of magicka study. Unlike Alteration it does not change the appearance or structure of a force or object, but can manipulate laws temporarily. This allows thaumaturges to perform acts which can only be achieved through brute force in other schools of magic, such as levitation, etherealness, detection, pacification, water walking, teleportation, summoning and the manipulation of other magical forces. Conjuration is still superior for summoning from a distance, as Thaumaturgical summoning can be risky and can only draw from the surrounding area. Thaumaturgy is no longer considered one of the major schools of magic. Different approaches Cultural Magic The Thu'um (more to be added) The Shehai The Shehai, or "the Way of the Spirit Sword," is a mystical force that can be utilized by Ansei. It allows an Ansei to create a sword, or even other constructs should they be talented enough, from nothing. The sword, or whatever they create, using the Shehai appears to have been forged "from wind and light" taking on a glowing, golden quality. Things created by the Shehai look solid but also simultaneously wispy and indistinct. A Shehai construct only lasts as long as the creator's focus. The Shehai can also be used to recover from injuries or heal the wounds of others.(more to be added) Ash Magic Ashlander Magic, or simply "Ash Magic" is magic that originates from the Ashlands of Morrowind. Common spells are Ash Rune, Ash Shell, and the power to conjure an Ash Spawn or guardian. Ash Spawn and Ash Guardians themselves are the result of Ashland magic. (more to be added) Forgotten Magic Harmony (way of the indrik/ magic through art) Powerful nature magic. It invoking magic through their art, whether that be song, dance, painting etc. As long as the wielder is in tune with whatever they use to derive their magic it can be used to make things happens that would otherwise be considered to be parts of from different schools of classic magic. Alchemy Alchemy can be used to manipulate the magicka in the world via the creation of magical agents such as potions. It uses the magic properties of ingredients (both natural and unnatural), rather than spellcasting. One can know little to nothing of spellcasting and still create potent agents that can alter and manipulate magicka. Abstract Alchemy Herbology (more to be added) Metallurgy Metallurgy is closely linked to smithing, however a smith is only as good as his understanding of the properties that make up the materials he uses. Alchemy can create or facilitate the use of minerals and alloys to great effect. Applied Alchemy Potion making (more to be added) Perfumes (more to be added) Salves & Ointments (more to be added) Poisons The knowledge of Poisons and their properties can sometimes be categorized under potion making however due to its often nefarious purpose the skill is seen as separate among Alchemists. Those that specialize in poison are usually assassins. Forbidden Arts Known Necromancy (more to be added) Flesh Magic (more to be added) Blood Magic (more to be added) Unknown Shadow Magic (more to be added) Lau'ada Magic (?) Magic users in Legend of Nirn Lysilde uses Restoration and alteration magic etc. Midnight uses Shadow Magic etc. (more to be added)Category:Powers and Abilities Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:The Daedra Wars Category:The Darkest Night